Green tangerines
by DawnAngel14
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around Zoro, Nami, and the humor, fluff and overall awkwardness of their relationship. For the "1sentence" lj comm.


**Title**: Green tangerines

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro Roronoa x Nami

**Theme** **set**: Alpha

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Cussing, angst, spoilers for Arlong Park arc.

**Notes**: Another ZoroxNami! Yes, I'm planning to make many of these, perhaps the couple may vary later on (planning on making SanjixRobin or VivixLaw at the moment) but since ZoNa is my OTP, and this comm lacks so much ZoNa(any more OP authors for that community are welcomed, just tell me!) ... anyways, I'm just rambling stuff here, enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Comfort<p>

As she wrapped her arms around the swordsman, completely startling him, Nami wondered why did she need to hug him so much, but maybe a hug was just what one needed when they were crying; Zoro not only understood that, but he hugged her back, and allowed her to cry on his shoulder without holding back anymore.

#02 - Kiss

"If you do laundry for me today, I might even give you a kiss" taunted Nami with a seductive wink, making Zoro freeze and the archeologist behind them chuckle in amusement.

#03 - Soft

His lips were soft and tender, delicate, as if allowing her to keep up, caring about her... who would've thought that a kiss from someone as cold as him could feel so incredibly warm?

#04 - Pain

No matter how much did it hurt, no matter if those arrows and swords kept being pressed against his skin, threatening to tear him in two... Nami was just there... and even if it costed his life, he would protect her, he always did.

#05 - Potatoes

"How can my debt be five hundred thousand, it was three two days ago!" yelled Zoro, to which she just replied with a sweet smile and a lazy "tomatoes, potatoes, same thing..."

#06 - Rain

Rain fell heavily on top of them, but that didn't stop him; Zoro caressed Nami's cheek before kissing her lips suddenly... not like she was planning on stopping him or anything though...

#07 - Chocolate

"Here you go, happy valentine's day" mumbled Zoro, looking away embarrased as he gave the navigator the chocolate (or rather, attempt of chocolate which barely resembled one) he had produced earlier in secret; even if it tasted lhorrible she just put a smile and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek that only embarrased him even further.

#08 - Happiness

"Ah, I'm so happy I could die!" laughed Nami as she lifted her cup of sake up, Zoro imitated her, both exclaimed 'cheers!' and then proceeded to drink it as easily as if it was water.

#09 - Telephone

"Here, take this" Nami took the baby Den Den Mushi and gave it to the swordsman "call me if you find anything weird on the island... or if you feel lonely and in need of my beautiful company" she teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

#10 - Ears

Why did Zoro's face, ears, neck, and practically his entire body became suddenly red when Nami stood in front of him (closer than she thought was convenient, soaking wet, her tiny bikini marking every single one of her beautiful atributes) to ask him for a towel was beyond her.

#11 - Name

"I'm sorry" Zoro told the random woman that had approached him seductively "but the only person allowed to approach me like that is called Nami; get lost."

#12 - Sensual

Nami sighed, knowing there was only one way to convince Zoro to take her piggyback to the Alubarna tower clock, and in a move that would've made Bellemere extremely proud she whispered seductively to his ear "if you take me... I'll pay you later... _with my body_..."

#13 - Death

He slashed, cutted, turned, yelled, attacked; he would kill Hachi, he would kill Arlong, he would kill them all... those who made Nami cry didn't deserve to exist!

#14 - Sex

Zoro could never understand why did Sanji have those massive nosebleeds whenever Nami moved, but he admitted that maybe -just _maybe-_ he could understand a little -just _a little_- of why the cook thought she was gorgeous, not when he saw her naked for the first time, not when she dressed like a supermodel; the first time he truly realized how beautiful she was the morning when he woke up right next to Nami, her angel-like face made it very hard to call her a demon witch now!

#15 - Touch

"Oh don't be such a baby and let me touch your haramaki, I want to know what it's made of so I can wash it" "that's what she sai- ow, stop hitting me you witch!"

#16 - Weakness

He was a warrior, a man of battle, the soon-to-be greatest swordsman in the world, and as such, he wasn't allowed to have any weaknesses... but hell that was going to change; the cat bulglar _always_ got what she wanted.

#17 - Tears

She felt herself blush up as Zoro extended his hand towards her and erased the tear that slid down her now red cheek; "don't cry... you look ugly when you cry" he commented with a smile.

#18 - Speed

"It's a straight line, how can you possibly get lost?" yelled Nami as she pointed Zoro towards the right direction again; she wondered why did she allow herself to be carried by such a moron, but then again going piggyback would get them to the clock tower faster, given Zoro's speed and the fact that she was so exhausted from her fight against Doublefinger... yeah... that was the reason... she wasn't enjoying it at all... of course!

#19 - Wind

'_Ah, nothing like a summer breeze_' thought the navigator as she sunbathed on the deck and Zoro emerged from the ocean, soaking wet and shirtless... right in front of her... wet... his muscles flexing... his body on exposure... and he started working out right there, right now... '_yep, summer's definitely my favorite season_.'

#20 - Freedom

Without Arlong, Nami was, at last, free... she could do whatever she wanted, no one would hold her down... and with that in mind, she kissed the swordsman out of the blue, surprising everyone there, even said swordsman!

#21 - Life

"Oh stop it, it's my life I do what I want... and if I want to wear a short skirt, I'll do it!" yelled Nami, storming out of the room; when a flustered Zoro exited the room all Robin did was grant him a small, teasing smile... it only helped to make him even angrier.

#22 - Jealousy

"It's not that I'm jealous" commented the swordsman as Robin and Usopp looked at him, skeptical "the fact that I want to cut the cook into several small pieces has absolutely _nothing_ to do with him flirting with Nami, nothing!"

#23 - Hands

"Your hands are really tiny" commented Zoro one day; he then found out that tiny hands can slap _really_ hard.

#24 - Taste

"It's delicious" lied Zoro as he took a bite of the cake she made and fought back the urge to throw up, he knew she would kill him if she found out; Nami saw through him, but found the lie a sweet gesture and didn't comment any further.

#25 - Devotion

Nami knew Zoro's life wasn't going to be devoted entirely to her, his dream was to become the greatest swordsman in the world and she would be a terrible person if she was the one who held him behind, she had her dreams too so she understood a bit... but why did he decided to devote his life to swordsmanship she didn't understand... she knew so little about his past... and when she brought it up, Zoro just sighed and said "fine, I'll tell you... but this time, _I'm_ charging _you_!"

#26 - Forever

It took forever for Zoro to realize that Nami had an interest in him... until she screamed it in the middle of dinner, he didn't become aware of the situation.

#27 - Blood

Even if blood kept dripping from his chest, he kept on fighting... and a memory arrived to his mind... Nami was crying, alone in the middle of the town... she was asking for help... she was cryiing... they had made her cry... "Tatsu Maki!"

#28 - Sickness

Zoro looked down at the young woman who lied sickly in the bed and then glanced towards the stairs through which Luffy had exited the room, '_they better have the best damn doctor in the Grand Line in that damn island_',

#29 - Melody

Zoro laughed at Nami's failed attempt of singing, she replied with a punch, he fell in pain, then she tried to sing again but he couldn't help but laugh at the scene and the sequence repeated itself... ah, love and hat could be such a complex mixture...

#30 - Star

He smiled as he lied in the Sunny's grassy deck, the beautiful night sky as their ceiling, and Nami curled up closer to his body... man, so much had changed; but who said changes were bad?

#31 - Home

When Nami arrived at the Thousand Sunny after two years she felt at first uneasy, but she couldn't fully understand why... that is, until Chopper's bird came flying towards them later, and when she saw the people on top of it... when she saw him up there with his new outfit and looks, but the same cocky grin... that's when she knew she was, at last, where she belonged, she was home.

#32 - Confusion

How did Zoro's terrible sense of direction got them to the other side of the island was beyond her, his amount of stupidity could surprise her at times... still, a little time alone without the idiots _did_ sound like an appealing idea...

#33 - Fear

Even through he wasn't a man of many worries, Nami noticed that he would always get nervous whenever he saw someone descend the ship's stairs; when asked about the issue, he told her the story -after much convincing and blackmailing- and at the end she suddeny felt the irrational urge to hug him, who wouldve thought that swordsman could hide so much pain behind that cold face?

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Even through she was supposed to be the ship's navigator, Nami couldn't help but shiver when a thunder roared outside; noticing, Zoro tightened his arms around her, effectively reassuring her... she knew she could always depend on him for protection.

#35 - Bonds

So far, she had stablished bonds with the whole crew through different methods... with Zoro, it had been through alcohol, both competed constantly to find out who had more alcohol tolerance... how did the bond pass from a simple bottle of sake to physical contact and a great amount of awkwardness the next morning on Nami's bed she would never understand.

#36 - Market

Zoro grumbled something Nami didn't quite catch as she headed towards the next boutique, leaving the two shopping bags for Zoro to carry; he couldn't even see where he was going with the mountain of new clothing he was carrying blocking his view... the damn witch was going to buy the whole damn market if she kept on like this!

#37 - Technology

"I wish we could find the Gps Gps fruit for you, Zoro" "what the hell is that?" "never mind"

#38 - Gift

"Ok, so I wasn't able to get you a proper gift for your birthday and stuff... but it's not my fault we're in the middle of the sea, I figured we would arrive to an island or something... but... here, it's the best I could do... the cook and Luffy owed me a bit and I kept collecting" Nami's eyes went wide as Zoro handed him three hundred thousand beri, the money she claimed he owed her, with a smile "happy birthday Nami."

#39 - Smile

Zoro smirked and sometimes -once every two weeks, tops- laughed, but he never showed a genuine, pure smile... all of his crewmates had noticed that, it was damn obvious... but Nami just kept quiet, because she remembered kicking his swords at him, risking her life in the process, and she still remembers that secure smile he had flashed to convince her he wouldn't lose... he had also smiled when he saved her from Mr. One... why, she wasn't sure, but of one thing she was certain: Roronoa Zoro had either a terrible sense of humor or he reserved his true smiles for the people who genuinely deserved them.

#40 - Innocence

Even if she was an expert at seduction and flirting to manipulate men, Nami was still innocent in the matter of love; Zoro was too, but together they quickly changed that.

#41 - Completion

When Nami dreamt about her wedding (she was a girl after all) she always saw herself walking towards a very handsome man (Zoro, maybe?) in a beautiful white dress so stunning that it would make every woman in the room look worse than trash, and they would all look at her with jealousy as the priest would ask if anyone opposed the marriage (because no wedding was complete without asking that question) and Sanji would break in and attack the groom... "we need to get Sanji a lady before the wedding" commented aloud Nami suddenly; Usopp looked at her questioning her sanity.

#42 - Clouds

"Hey, that one looks like you" claimed the swordsman, pointing at the sky; Nami looked and discovered him pointing at a cloud that greatly resembled a beri sign.

#43 - Sky

The sky suddenly became very interesting, because that's where her look was placed now, and without looking down at him and fighting back the urge to blush she informed the swordsman that he had somehow arrived to the deck -not the bathroom as he thought- with only a towel as clothing.

#44 - Heaven

It sounded so incredibly corny that he wouldn't say it aloud, as something the pervert cook would say, but he truly felt in heaven when she kissed him; that flavor of tangerines mixed with her distinctive aroma made her the most appealing drug Zoro had ever tried.

#45 - Hell

"If you don't go to hell, I'll drag you there myself" "Oh, but if you do I'll be charging you for taking me there, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" "... burn in hell, witch!"

#46 - Sun

Damn it was a terrible day; the sun burned through his skin as if wanting to desintegrate him, the heat made him feel even less eager to work out toda, the warm temperature was making it unbearable to stand on the deck, the navigator was sunbathing and asking him to put her some solar cream... ok, so it wasn't such a bad day after all...

#47 - Moon

"Yeah Zoro, I know there are stuff you can't buy... the moon, for example... but I still expect the best and most expensive gift you can get for our anniversary, and I don't care if you don't have money, that's why we're pirates, we steal too!"

#48 - Waves

Only the sound of the waves hitting the ship below them could be heard as their lips met for the first time; it was so magical that words seemed empty when it came to describing it, it just couldn't be eplained, it was something it had to be felt to be understood.

#49 - Hair

"No, my hair is natural, now stop bothering and get the hell off me!" and so, Zoro proceeded to remove the navigator from his back; he was beginning to hate these piggyback rides.

#50 - Supernova

"Fine Zoro, you're the sexiest of the eleven supernova" sighed Nami in defeat "happy now?"


End file.
